Wondering
by Corail86
Summary: Se davvero esiste uno scambio equivalente...cosa può compensare la perdita del proprio miglior amico? RoyAi


Wondering… 

"_Non lo dico per superbia, ma è l'ironia a far girare il mondo,_

_e ora che sono vecchia posso affermare con certezza che _

_chi pensa di poter soccorrere il prossimo_

_è sovente quello che più ha bisogno di essere salvato"_

IL POSTO DELLE LANTERNE COLORATE 

Aimee Liu

Strano come a volte gli eventi possano essere ironici. E dire che io odio l'ironia della sorte…

Mi sono sempre chiesta come fosse il suo volto, senza maschere. Come sorridesse realmente, come la rabbia, lo stupore, la dolcezza, il dolore o l'amore modellassero i tratti del suo viso, sotto quel solco di apparente indifferenza. O quel ghigno.

Benché stia al suo fianco da quasi dieci anni, mi sono sempre chiesta quali fossero le vere espressioni di Roy Mustang. Perennemente dietro chi ha potere e ruoli altolocati, nel tentativo di avanzare in direzione del suo sogno. Il viso che mostra in questi casi non è il vero, e tuttavia sono incapace… ero incapace di scorgere o immaginare un'espressione diversa da quella che indossava, così naturalmente da ingannare chiunque, o quasi. Forse solo Hughes ed io riuscivamo ad avvertire quella sottile finzione.

Quando si ha a che fare con lui, a primo impatto sembra freddo e distante. Poi cinico ed arrogante.

Ma alcune rare volte, la maschera cade per un brevissimo lasso di tempo, ed appare la sua vera essenza. Per esempio, quando uno dei suoi subordinati è nei guai; o quando Edward ( "_Il caro FullMetal !_" ) ne combina una delle sue; o quelle uniche occasioni in cui sono stata ferita o coinvolta per proteggerlo. In casi come questi, l'impassibilità scompare, il ghigno è ricordo, e il suo viso si anima di furore, preoccupazione, paura.

Questi momenti hanno alimentato il mio domandarmi… mostrando la sua vera sensibilità.

Eppure conosco fin troppo il proverbio che mette in guardia contro la curiosità…

Mi sono spesso chiesta quale espressione avesse quando guardava la persona amata, -pur temendo di scoprirlo un giorno rivolto a qualcuno.

Per anni ho visto un ghigno da dongiovanni per il quale tutte le donne perdevano la testa. Ogni volta conquistava una nuova preda, per poi abbandonarla dopo poche ore, quasi fosse succube della sua stessa reputazione, perfetto donnaiolo, e non potesse uscire da questo circolo vizioso senza rovinare la propria immagine.

Per me ciò è inconcepibile. Se non concordo, o non voglio fare qualcosa, lo dico e basta, anche a costo di dover comunque ubbidire perché a chiedermi di agire è lui. Ed è sempre il Colonnello a mostrarmi con un sogghigno la franchezza con cui parlo.

Lui invece è pieno di sfumature e di ambiguità. Agisce con scaltrezza ed astuzia, piegandosi al volere dei potenti pur di raggiungere il proprio obiettivo, anche a costo di umiliarsi e farsi insultare. E' tutto il mio opposto. Opposti che si attraggono.

Potrebbe sembrare superficiale ed ipocrita, ma non lo è. La sua è una giusta causa. Vuole prendere in mano il potere per eliminare le ingiustizie e la corruzione che caratterizzano la nostra società. Un grande obiettivo in cui crede fermamente, e tutti i suoi subordinati credono in lui. Andrei all'inferno, se ciò potesse aiutarlo, e so che gli altri farebbero altrettanto.

Sopporta qualsiasi cosa fin quando si infierisce su di lui, ma non permette a nessuno –neppure a se stesso- di coinvolgerci. Nessuno deve permettersi di toccare un solo capello ai suoi subordinati, questa è la sua divisa.

Una volta alcuni soldati –nuove reclute del nostro servizio- si sono divertiti a fare commenti su di me mentre ero in servizio. Per quanto mi riguarda, è come se non fosse successo nulla. Essendo una delle rare donne nell'esercito, sono abituata ad essere sottovalutata, o argomento di discorsi depravati e viziosi. Nel caso quei maniaci si fossero spinti più in là, avrebbero trovato le mie pistole pronte ad accoglierli – e non sbaglio mai, quando miro a un bersaglio-.

Ma il Colonnello sembrava pronto a far schioccare le dita con i guanti alchemici. Nonostante gli chiedessi di ignorarli e continuare il proprio lavoro, i suoi occhi erano fiammeggianti.

Questa è una delle caratteristiche di Roy Mustang : l'intero volto sembra una lastra di marmo, ma un occhio esperto può leggere i suoi stati d'animo in quelle onici.

Il giorno dopo, i malcapitati non erano più nel reparto, ma inspiegabilmente inviati in uno dei più umilianti -il servizio di pulizia dei bagni statali-, senza che nessuno sapesse da chi provenisse l'ordine, né perché.

Eppure quelle iridi brillavano di soddisfazione e malizia.

Saper leggere nei suoi occhi avrebbe dovuto bastarmi. Se solo avessi saputo il costo del mio chiedere…

Durante il viaggio di ritorno in Centrale, la maschera era rimasta intatta, addirittura nel sonno che coglieva il comandante in posizioni improbabili e sconfortevoli. Anche con lo sguardo intontito (davvero tale ? Già allora si fidava ciecamente di me, tanto da perdere quasi ogni vigilanza ?), quel sorrisetto di sbieco non abbandonava il suo viso. Persino mentre lo guardavo un'ultima volta prima di abbandonare la cabina e seguire un ufficiale verso il telefono del treno, il Colonnello dormiva mascherato, con un autocontrollo sconvolgente.

Spontaneità era forse una parola scomparsa o inesistente per lui ? Allora mi ponevo spesso questo genere di domande. Solo più tardi avrei capito.

Mentre sollevavo la cornetta, la voce all'altro capo del filo sembrava terribilmente grave e lontana. Difficile credere che appartenesse ad Havoc. Poche parole : era successo qualcosa, ce ne avrebbe parlato una volta arrivati, qualcuno sarebbe venuto a prenderci.

Perché non avevo intuito nulla in quel momento ? Perché quelle parole non mi avevano allarmata a giusto modo ?

Ero tornata nella cabina assegnataci pensando ci fosse stato qualche altro attacco terrorista, un nuovo fronte di ribellione da placare, l'ennesima grana da risolvere. Sedendomi, sentivo gli occhi indagatori che mi fissavano, formulando una muta richiesta di spiegazioni. Non volendo farlo preoccupare inutilmente, avevo risposto che non era nulla di grave, una semplice telefonata per dire che ci avrebbero aspettati in stazione. Pronunciando queste parole, mi ero resa conto della loro assurdità. Sapevano che stavamo arrivando, conoscevano l'orario del treno; chiamarci era del tutto superfluo.

La maschera di era corrugata per una frazione di secondo, come acqua increspata. Poi tutto era tornato come prima, quasi non fossi mai uscita da quella cabina.

Ad aspettarci alla stazione c'era il maggiore Armstrong.

Scendendo dal treno, il Colonnello gli era andato immediatamente incontro, gli occhi fiammeggianti (forse preparandosi a uno scontro mozzafiato con qualche nemico da cui il maggiore ci avrebbe condotti ? ), pronto a farlo parlare il più in fretta possibile.

Se un indefinibile timore non mi avesse pervasa dal momento della telefonata, avrei trovato la situazione terribilmente buffa : il comandante che intimoriva un gigante la cui statura lo superava di almeno cinque spanne ! Sembrava quasi pronto a bastonarlo, se non avesse parlato subito.

Ma l'uomo più alto non parlò. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli del Colonnello, e la maschera si ruppe.

Come seppe così rapidamente cosa non andasse mi è ancora oggi poco chiaro.

Vidi lo stupore, l'incredulità, e qualcos'altro d'indefinibilmente straziante alternarsi sul suo bel volto. Il mio cuore reagì sfregiandosi, senza che ne capissi pienamente –consciamente- il motivo.

Corsi verso di loro per raggiungerli. Quando fui dietro Mustang un brivido mi percorse la schiena. La calma e la compostezza non erano ancora tornate sui suoi lineamenti, in un lasso di tempo troppo lungo –sebbene fossero trascorsi pochi secondi.

I pensieri galoppavano furiosi nella mia mente; di tutte le cose che riuscivo ad immaginare nessuna era abbastanza potente da avere un tale, devastante effetto. Poi tutto fu chiaro. Lui non c'era.

Per anni, ad ogni nostro ritorno da un viaggio, era sempre Maes Hughes ad accoglierci. E ora non c'era.

La maschera non rimase giù a lungo. Il tempo che realizzassi ogni cosa, era tornata a delineare l'impassibilità e la freddezza. Anche le iridi color seppia erano lontane, e impossibili da leggere.

Mi sono sempre chiesta come si manifestassero i sentimenti, allo stato puro, sul viso di Roy Mustang. Dalla morte di Hughes, a volte mi chiedo se il prezzo da pagare per aver visto una tale onestà sul suo volto non sia ingiustamente, orribilmente alto.

Mi chiedo spesso se la mia richiesta di conoscerlo davvero, la mia curiosità, fossero giuste o sbagliate, e se abbiano influito in qualcosa.

Dalla morte di Hughes, mi chiedo sempre se esista una qualche giustizia in questo mondo decadente.

Perché quella volta, il famoso scambio equivalente è stato irrimediabilmente sbilanciato ed ingiusto.

Si dice che per ottenere qualcosa bisogna essere pronti a perdere altra cosa di valore equivalente.

Allora ditemi : cosa si può dare a un uomo, dopo avergli sottratto il suo migliore amico ?

Dedicata a tutti coloro che sentono la mancanza dei loro cari The Dreamer, 07-04-2005 


End file.
